Vento Wind
by Isadora e Natalia
Summary: Seth sofre seu impriting com uma pessoa que não devia, esse romance dará certo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulos:

Cap. 1: Escola

Cap. 2: Transformação

CAP. 3: Amigos

Cap. 4: Declaração

Cap. 5: Fim

Cap. 6: Outro começo

Agradecimentos Natalia:

Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a minha amiga Isadora, por ter dado idéias incríveis, e ter escrito descrições tão perfeitas. Ela teve as idéias mais legais, e aturou os meus chiliques em consequencia do chocolate. Em segundo, para a minha fonte de inspirações, as músicas de piano que passei meses escutando: o compositor Carter Burwell e Yiruma. E a todos que me apoiaram para continuar escrevendo esse romance que eu amo tanto,por exemplo a minha mãe, que esteve sempre ansiosa para ler nosso livro, para Sabrina, que queria que eu terminasse logo para ela ler... Enfim, a todos que apreciaram o nosso romance, e que ajudaram dando déias para que ele dê certo.

Agradecimentos Isadora:

Bom, primeiro eu queria agradecer a Natalia por ter escrito a maior parte do livro, e escrever as parte que eu não sabia o que fazer, e ter agüentado minhas crises pelo MSN. Também gostaria de agradecer a minha mãe, por ter me dado ajuda com o nome do livro. Também a Vitória, por ter me dado apoio moral, e Daniele por estar tão ansiosa pra ler e mandar eu escrever logo, e a Stephenie Meyer por criar a saga que eu tanto amo e que nos inspirou a fazer o livro . Queria agradecer também as músicas de piano e outra que me deram inspiração e me fizeram chorar litros lendo o livro. E também quero agradecer por todos que vão ler o livro.

Prefácio

Sob a luz das estrelas, e ao lado da leve brisa do vento pode estar mais do que você pode imaginar, mais do que você pode explicar. Talvez esconda um perigo, talvez um amor. Mas você saberá se não arriscar tudo? Quanto daria por um amor? Talvez sua própria vida, talvez seu segredo, ou algo mais. Talvez assim você encontre alguém que permita que você viva do o tipo de amor pelo qual você e ela morreriam para salvar. E se tudo não fosse apenas "talvez"? Se fosse real, você arriscaria quanto?

Capítulo 1: Escola

A minha vida era tão sem graça... Não havia nada emocionante. Pelo menos pra mim, pois não significa que o fato de ser um lobo fosse tão legal... Uma criatura enorme, peluda e sem graça. Temos que ficar patrulhando todos os dias pra lá e pra cá toda hora. Eu, mais Sam, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Brandy, Collin, Quil, Embry e a minha malévola irmã Leah. Eu queria algo que me motivasse e me deixasse ocupado. Mas o quê? Eu já estava ficando deprimido. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria algum desafio, sei lá...

Essa é a parte mais chata da minha vida: a escola. Era todo santo dia a mesma coisa. Collin passava aqui pra gente ir, chegava lá e Brandy falava sobre alguma garota que ele viu por aí, tocava o sinal e a gente entrava. Senhora Tinkker ensinava- me a postura que se devia ter no piano, que era uma coisa que eu não suportava. Depois eu tinha que aturar Leah no almoço, à tarde eu saía com os garotos e eu dormia. Todos os dias a mesma maldita rotina. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que isso iria mudar. A partir de hoje. E então Collin chegou.

- Você ta esquisito, Seth. Está tudo bem? –

- Tudo sim, Collin. Vamos? - Espero que o senhor Bunners não repita a mesma coisa que repete á semanas. Já to cansado de Biologia... - Eu disse, sem muito entusiasmo. Brandy nos alcançou e disse (como sempre) que acabou de ver uma "gatinha" passar e que ela deu mole pra ele.

Collin mudou de assunto e disse: - Ouvi falar que a tal de "irmã perdida" do Jake está vindo lá pra nossa escola hoje, e vocês acreditam que ela é mais branca até que a _Bella_? - eu ri. – Mais branca que a Bella? Só sendo vampira. Mas é impossível. Ela mora numa casa de lobos alpha ainda! – respirei fundo e disse: – Irmã perdida? Como assim?

– Jake a encontrou o verão passado na rua, abandonada, morrendo. Ele gostou tanto dela que a trouxe para casa e Billy a adotou. Esquisito não é? – Neste exato momento eu vi o carro de Jacob estacionar na frente da escola. Era ela, mas não deu para vê-la. Os garotos me chamaram para decidir alguma coisa dos lobos que eu nem prestei atenção. Só dizia "certo" e "ok".

O sinal tocou e tivemos que entrar. Logo o professor apresentou a aluna nova. – Classe! Classe! Atenção por favor! Se comportem pessoal! PESSOAL! – disse Sr Bunners, reclamando da nossa sala bagunceira. Atrás da porta, ouvi uma voz perfeita e melodiosa: – Não é preciso me apresentar, Sr Bunners, eu não gosto de aparecer. – Aquela voz me encantou. Era tão perfeita... Ele não deu bolas e falou: – Essa é Maggie Black, a nova colega de vocês. Tratem-na bem.

– UAU! – Disse Brandy ao ver a Maggie. Então me virei para olhar pra ela, e tive a mesma reação dele. Ela era totalmente perfeita. Tinha a pele branca como neve, os cabelos castanhos e ondulados, sorriso perfeito e olhos verdes amarronzados. A mochila que levava era pequena e roxa. Meus olhos seguiam sua face perfeita na aula toda, isso estava ficando estranho. Então tocou o sinal, e ainda por cima, era a aula de musica. A que eu mais detestava. Senhora Tinkker chamou a gente para a sala de música.

Maggie passou em frente de todos os instrumentos fáceis e sentou-se no mais difícil: o piano.

As garotas da nossa classe ficaram boquiabertas, afinal, nenhuma delas jamais tinha tocado piano com a senhora Tinkker, pois ela exigia demais. Sophia, a loura patricinha disse: - Essa eu quero ver! A novata vai tocar piano! – ela riu.

Quando vi os olhos da face perfeita daquela garota – a irmã do Jacob – percebi o que a única coisa que me mantinha na terra era ela. Maggie Black. Ela era quem me mantinha vivo. Como poderia existir uma coisa assim, tão forte? Tudo o que me mantinha na terra havia sido quebrado, como vidro. Tudo o que eu tinha, não fazia mais sentido. Eu me desconectei do mundo. Naquela fração de segundos eu percebi, quem era que me mantinha em pé. Parecia que o meu mundo girava ao redor dela. Não era a gravidade que me deixava ali; mas era ela. Só ela. Era a irmã do meu melhor amigo, Maggie. Não podia acreditar. Era imprinting.

Seus dedos passavam pelas teclas do piano como magia, ela parecia tocar uma musica tão triste no começo, e como um estralo na minha cabeça, eu vi pássaros voando, nas nuvens, ela dançando, olhando pra mim com seus olhos misteriosos. A partir desse dia, eu soube o que ela era pra mim. Assim como Edward para Bella, assim como Jacob para Reneesme, ela era o motivo do meu viver, o que eu sempre esperei durante toda minha vida, o meu amor verdadeiro, tudo o que eu sempre quis estava ali, na minha frente, tocando piano como magia, com a pele branca, cabelos ondulados, olhos verdes amarronzados. Então já não era mais eu, era ela e eu, como se fosse parte integrante do meu ser. Tinha sofrido o misterioso imprinting, é algo tão forte, tão mágico, não tem como explicar, só como sentir. Então voltei para a realidade, levei um susto, muitos da classe chorando, inclusive eu, e Maggie ali, concentrada no que fazia.

Ela sorriu ao acabar sua linda musica. Eu reconheci de longe: era Clair de Lune. Quando Maggie acabou, ela sorriu de canto (o sorriso mais lindo e encantador que já vira) e todos bateram palmas, inclusive a senhora Tinkker, que dizia "Bravo! Bravo!" a toda hora.

Eu senti uma espécie de atração gravitacional. Não era mais a terra que me mantinha ali. Era ela. O meu mundo girava ao redor dela.

Fui para casa, nervoso, pois logo, logo Jacob saberia de tudo. Não só ele. Leah... E hoje à tarde seria mais difícil ainda de esquecer, já que eu estaria longe dela. O som do piano estava na minha cabeça, ecoando. Pena que ela não fazia idéia da minha existência.

Eu suspirei.

Imprinting é muito complicado. Não consigo descrever, ninguém conseguiria, afinal dá apenas para sentir.

Já tinha tocado o sinal à quase dez minutos e eu fiquei parado, sonhando. Eu acordei e corri para casa. Almocei correndo me tranquei no quarto. Logo Leah bateu e disse: - Vamos logo Seth! Não perca tempo, e você sabe como Jake fica irritadinho... – Eu ri. Era verdade!

Eu saí e acompanhei Leah. Um silêncio embaraçoso ficou ente nós... E então eu falei: - Como anda Leah? – Ela me olhou, estranha: - Você ta me perguntando sobre _mim_? – Eu senti que era melhor eu aprender a calar a boca...

O restante do dia foi normal, não teve nada de especial, exceto a parte em que Jacob foi a minha casa pra me perguntar os detalhes da aula de hoje, tentando disfarçar que estava querendo saber se Maggie correspondia ao meu imprinting. Afinal, todos os lobos ficaram sabendo disso hoje à tarde.

Sonhei com ela, nós estávamos na sala conversando como amigos. E pela milionésima vez eu _não _queria ser só amigo.

No dia depois as coisas foram progredindo. Senhora Yale não parava nunca de ditar na aula de inglês. Collin me incomodava o tempo todo descrevendo o jeito que eu olhava pra Meg. E o pior era que é verdade! Mas como eu disse, eu percebi que Maggie olhou para mim pela primeira vez. Ela não me deu muita bola na primeira, mas deu na segunda, na terceira... Brandy me disse que ela olhava frequentemente para mim... Isso era bom. Muito bom. Depois das outras aulas chatas nós fomos ao refeitório, e eu sentei, como sempre, com Collin e Brandy. Maggie, sozinha, não tinha para onde ir, e Sophia a chamou. Ela sorriu, seus olhos verdes amarronzados brilharam e a luz realçou as ondas de seu cabelo castanho e ela se sentou graciosamente. Me impressionei de como Sophia Bucket era falsa, pois ela odiava novatas. Eu queria tomar coragem para falar com ela, mas eu não consegui. Foi aí que eu cometi um erro que pra mim não foi erro: Maggie terminou de comer, e então foi para a lixeira jogar os restos da comida fora. E então na hora em que Maggie passou do meu lado e ficou à dois centímetros de distância de mim; então eu me levantei e a comida dela parou todinha na minha camiseta azul, a minha predileta. Pra mim não fazia diferença, era só uma camiseta. Ela me notou, era isso que importava. Na verdade importava até não parava de me pedir desculpas, e ela havia ficado de queixo caído pelo o que fizera. Na verdade que _eu _fizera. – Eu não acredito no que eu fiz! Tinha que ser eu! Desculpa! – Eram as frases que ela repetiu por mais de cinco vezes. Eu estava muito feliz, feliz demais para quem sujou sua roupa toda com restos de comida. Ela mordia o lábio tentando limpar a minha mancha em uma torneira perto do refeitório. – Pela milionésima vez, desculpa, foi sem querer... – Então eu deixei escapulir: - Está perdoada, Maggie. Mas eu acho que nunca mais vou lavar isso. – Maggie riu e disse confusa: - Você sabe meu nome? – Eu sorri. – Todo o mundo sabe. É difícil encontrar uma pessoa talentosa como você! – Ela não parecia estar animada por ser popular... - Tchau! – ela disse correndo e foi embora com pressa. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado, eu a olhava como uma mãe quando vê seu filho pela primeira vez, meu sorriso não se cessava nunca, meus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

Aqueles sete minutos tinham sido os melhores da minha vida. Até agora, pelo menos. O som da sua voz ficou na minha cabeça, perfeita e envergonhada. Meu mundo girava ao redor dela agora; não existia outro motivo para viver, era Maggie. Apenas Maggie.

Passei a noite acordado, foi bom demais ficar _oito_ horas pensando apenas em minha Maggie; o que não deu bom resultado na sala de aula, mas e daí? Não importa mais escola. Não importa mais ser lobo, nada fazia mais sentido. Só passar a aula toda observando ela. Por estanho que pareça, eu passei a amar a aula de musica. Escutá-la tocar piano era meu passatempo favorito. Antes eu odiava piano, agora passei a amar, piano era como um remédio para mim. Dava a sensação de que eu estava nas nuvens com ela. Hoje Maggie deu uma espécie de showzinho, porque senhora Tinkker insistiu dizendo "ela é um exemplo para todos vocês", o que deixava Sophia Bucket com os nervos à flor da pele. Pois ela não era mais o centro das atenções. O que me deixava feliz, pois ela nunca parava de tagarelar. Na verdade, ela me dava nojo, pelo contrário de Brandy que tinha uma queda por garotas mimadas que se acham. O seu showzinho durou a aula toda, tocou a minha favorita, Clair de Lune, também outras que não conhecia. Eu batia palmas como se ela fosse o Pavarotti, como se a Madonna estivesse na minha frente... Sophia não se agüentava porque agora só Maggie era o centro das atenções. Quase chorei outra vez, mas consegui me segurar porque tinha tocado o sinal. Era a aula de física. A aula que eu mais ficava entediado, pois Maggie não fazia comigo. Ficava o tempo todo bufando, que chatice! Cada minuto passava como se fosse uma hora... eu quase dormi, se não fosse pela boa ação de Matthew (um garoto CDF) de me ajudar eu estaria dormindo.

Pra piorar, Justin, o cara mais popular da escola estava elogiando a Maggie _bem_ do meu lado, dizendo: - Aí! Se ninguém pegar ela antes que eu, meus pêsames, caras. – Os outros caras riam, achando graça.

Eu não podia ficar nervoso, ou a coisa ia feder para o meu lado. Eu tinha que ficar calmo, mas era quase impossível pensar em outra pessoa com a _minha_ Maggie. Tão difícil quanto misturar óleo com água.

À tarde, Embry não parava de reclamar que eu só pensava em Meg. Maggie não sairia do meu pensamento assim de repente. "eu a amo", pensei pra mim. Paul também estava a ter um ataque de nervos comigo, mas em que outra coisa eu pensaria? Eu ficava sério só às vezes. Até que de repente, quando ficamos perto da casa do Jake, ouvi o som de Meg tocando piano. E é claro que eu sabia que era ela, não havia como me enganar. O gozado da historia é que eu tive _déjà vu_. Maggie tocava uma música que dava a impressão que era triste. Meio sem esperanças, o que me deixou um pouco deprimido... mas o som do piano me acalmava como nada nesse mundo, eu estava _apaixonado_. Na verdade, o que eu sinto nem dá pra ser chamado de paixão, pois era muito mais que isso. Meu coração era como a manteiga quando ela passava na minha frente, ou até à dois metros de distância. Collin estava maluco, capaz de me dar vinte pancadas na cabeça se eu não parasse de ficar tão obcecado assim.

– Minha nossa! – disse Leah. – Será que pode fazer algo que não seja pensar e pensar e pensar? – Eu fiz que não ouvi. – Podemos sair pra fazer alguma coisa, o que quer fazer? – Leah esperou mais cinco minutos e desistiu de mim, bufando.

Manhã, tarde, noite, madrugada. Era o tempo que eu ficava imaginando eu e ela. Pensei qual seria a reação de Sophia se ela visse, eu e ela juntos, se ela visse Maggie ficando popular, eu iria rir muito. Na verdade, minha mãe Sue disse que eu sempre ria sozinho, nos dias que comia com ela e a Leah. À noite eu só dormia se estivesse muito cansado, pois a maioria dos dias nós tínhamos que patrulhar... que enjoativo!

De manhã, ouvi Justin (o cara mais popular da escola toda) passar na frente da minha casa, rindo como nunca. – Olhem só: eu vou tentar falar com a novata que toca piano hoje! Se ela retribuir... vocês já sabem, não é? – Os garotos que estavam com eles riam, indo atrás de Justin. Que idiota! Eu tinha vontade de chegar na frente dele e dizer "ela é _minha_!" mas eu consegui me controlar. E então, outra vez, Collin passou na minha casa para irmos à escola. Ele entrou para me contar sobre algo que eu nem prestei atenção. Enquanto estava bem no meio da frase, eu o interrompi e disse: - Vamos logo, não to a fim de chegar atrasado.

– Tudo bem... Tá de mau humor, Seth? – Ele deu um risinho. – Cala a boca, Collin. – Rebati.

Chegamos na classe e eu sentei no meu lugar de costume, para revisar o conteúdo de calculo, pois teria prova hoje. Mais um motivo para estar de mau humor. Eu estava de mau humor até Meg chegar. E o mais empolgante disso é que ela passou na minha frente, sorriu e me deu OI! Meu coração batia muito mais forte que o normal, e fiquei sem resposta. Senti que agora não havia mais motivo para ficar mal humorado. Ficava toda hora cuidando o Justin para que não fosse falar com ela. Maggie nem se mexia, só prestava atenção na professora revisando a matéria para a prova.

A professora entregou as provas para nós e podia ver de longe que Maggie nem teve dificuldades fará fazê-la. Já eu era o contrário dela, se eu tirasse C naquela prova tava ótimo. Legal era observar a Meg, pois ela fazia tudo como se fosse coisa de primeira série. Eu ria sozinho às vezes, os amigos do "Justin" falavam para ele e ele não parava de gozar.

Na aula seguinte, a de literatura, tínhamos que escrever uma poesia, e a dela foi a mais linda de todas, falava sobre o amor e uma noite. Que noite seria? Mesmo assim eu não conseguia ficar confuso com aquelas lindas palavras, através da folha, dava para ver sua caligrafia perfeita. A poesia era assim:

No escaldante sol da tarde, a lua se esconde.

No claro esplendente da lua, o sol não aparece.

O segredo é como uma estrela brilhante.

E o mistério é como uma noite estrelada.

O que você procura pode não ser a verdade,

Apenas a coisa certa.

O amor

Outra vez, todos ficaram boquiabertos com o talento dela. Achei que ela é muito fofa, pois o coração simboliza o afeto, o que eu achei lindo. E mais um gol para Maggie Black! Maggie 5x0 Sophia! Ri sozinho outra vez. Meu sorriso cessou ao ver o Justin correndo para falar com a Maggie. era até engraçado, pois ele me dava no ombro, e eu sou alguns meses mais novo que ele. Eu levantei-me, e disse a ele, bloqueando seu caminho: - Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – ele me encarou. – Diga, cara! – eu empaquei. O olhei fixamente por longos 5 segundos.

– Nada. – desanimei. Se era assim que era pra ser, seria. Maggie logo percebeu que ele iria lá, e então se levantou da classe, deu um sorriso cínico a Justin e saiu dali, com um sorriso lindo, aquele que eu chamava de "meu sorriso". Ela era linda, igual a uma noite estrelada, como ela dizia no poema.

No intervalo, a diretora colocou a folha de inscrição do show da escola no mural. Sophia foi a primeira a inscrever-se, se gabando toda porque ela ia cantar. Aposto milhões de vezes que a Maggie é bem melhor que ela, pois as suas vozes comparadas, a de Sophia era um ronco de cavalo perto da de Meg. Era tão harmoniosa, calma, bonita, aquecia o meu coração, mais do que ele é. Depois de alguns instantes, a professora que mais amava e paparicava a Meg, Sra. Tinkker já foi convidar ela para cantar e tocar. Maggie ficou indecisa no começo, mas acabou aceitando. Mesmo assim ela não parecia estar muito animada com isso, pelo contrário. Depois de alguns instantes eu percebi que não era por isso. E não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser, afinal, ela era a pessoa mais misteriosa que eu conhecia até hoje. A sua linda poesia ficou na minha cabeça, era tão linda, como ela podia ser tão... maravilhosa...

Não havia motivos para ela estar daquele jeito. Para não ficar estressado, eu saí para dar uma voltinha pela escola, sem rumo. Eu passeava pelo corredor das salas de aula, quando eu vi um papel amassado no canto da porta da nossa sala. Disfarçando, eu o peguei e li, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém estava me vendo. Era poesia, a linda poesia de Maggie Black. Mas porque estaria ali, amassada, jogada fora? Afinal, quais são os motivos para alguém fazer isso? Eu amassei o papel de volta, e coloquei no bolso. No dia depois eu iria devolvê-la à ela. Eu tinha que tomar coragem de falar com ela, pois eu não tinha mais motivos para esconder o que eu sentia.

À noite era inevitável parar de pensar nela. Era como uma droga, tão viciante, pelo sentido bom... Eu ficava ensaiando mentalmente como eu iria conversar com a Maggie, e tal. Ela sorria na minha cabeça, linda e radiante. Parecia até vampiro... A pele branquinha, o rosto perfeito e cheio de mistérios a desvendar. Nem podia imaginar que eu estaria cara a cara com ela depois de oito horas. Será que eu vou travar? Ou não? Eu pensava pra mim...

Depois da longa noite que eu passara acordado, me levantei da cama, ansioso. Hoje teria aula de física, que era uma das poucas que eu não fazia com a Maggie, por meu azar. Minha mãe Sue tinha feito deliciosas panquecas com chocolate, que eu comi cinco, sem ficar cheio. Fome de lobo é difícil de controlar...

Chegando à escola da reserva Quileute, percebi que Maggie vinha saindo do carro de Jacob, o carro que ele tanto amava. De blusa roxa e rosa, jeans e all star, caminhava ela com graciosidade e elegância. Na distração, eu bati a cara no poste de luz, e a escola toda riu de mim, sem parar. Até eu ria. Todo o mundo. Menos Maggie. Ela veio na minha direção, estendeu sua mão branquinha até 30 cm de distância de mim, e disse alto: - o que tem de engraçado nisso? – ainda tonto, eu olhava fixamente para o rosto embaçado de Maggie. Ela me ajudou a me levantar, e me acompanhou até o meu armário. Ela não abriu o bico no caminho. Quando chegamos, ela disse: - vai ficar bem sem ficar batendo em postes da rua? – nós dois rimos por poucos segundos e tirei a poesia do bolso. – acho que isto é seu... – ela me fitou e olhou para o papel em suas mãos. – ah, é isso. Se estava no lixo acho que era para ficar lá não acha? – ela cruzou os braços e me deu de volta. – desculpe se eu fiz algo que você não queira. Olhei para Maggie, arrependido. – se você gosta pode ficar. Afinal, você gosta de sobras não é? – rimos de novo, mas ela deu o meu sorriso, o sorriso de canto. O sinal tocou e ela saiu sem se despedir.

Na aula de física eu não prestei atenção em uma palavra que o professor disse. Era tão entediante... fiquei bufando toda hora, que chatice...

O almoço tinha sido melhor para mim, a turma de Sophia tinha se mudado para a mesa do nosso lado, podendo ver melhor Maggie, que ficava em diagonal a mim. Quando eu fui jogar os restos fora, ela me seguiu, parou no meu lado e na frente do lixo. – gosta de hambúrguer? – ela olhava para os quatro pacotes na minha bandeja. – um pouco. – disse envergonhado. – ah! Eu sei quem é você! – meus olhos brilharam esperando a continuação da frase. – você é o amigo do Jacob que vai na minha casa sempre! Ah! E você também é irmão da Leah! – meu sorriso cessou. – é sou sim. – respondi sem vontade. Ela virou-se sorrindo e se sentou lá de novo.

Quando eu chegava na minha casa, Leah me atacou: – Jake me ligou, temos que ir. –

– Ah, ok, vamos sim.

– Nunca te vi tão animado assim! – Leah sorriu.

– Não estou animado... – Menti.

– Ok... – Leah me puxou pelo braço e me fez sentar no carro dela.

Chegando lá Jacob estava ouvindo musica hip-hop muito alto. Leah gritou: - O que é isso, Jake? – Jacob bufou – Não agüento mais ouvir piano! Estou enjoado já! Ela não para de tocar faz uns três dias, e anda toda feliz. O que deu nela? – eu abri um largo sorriso. – quem? – perguntou Leah. – Maggie. Não sei o que fazer... – Jacob tampava os ouvidos. Leah ria dele.

– Já volto! – eu berrei com pressa e saí correndo em direção ao quarto dela. Quando cheguei, vi a parede azul marinho brilhosa dar reflexo com o sol. Maggie levantou-se com muita pressa. – Você aqui? Há algo de errado? – ela estava sem jeito. – hum... não. Eu só... m... na verdade... – ela me olhou fixamente esperando que eu respondesse. – Só vim dar uma volta, e eu não sabia que esse era seu quarto. Desculpa, cara. Quer dizer, Maggie. – eu me dei um tapinha na cabeça. – Gosta de vento? – eu disse apontando para a parede, que imitava o vento. – Ah, sim. Acho que o vento representa tudo na minha vida... A vida, as pessoas, o amor... – ela abaixou um pouquinho à voz na ultima palavra. – como assim "amor"? – ela me fitou. – O amor é como o vento, não pode-se vê-lo e nem tocá-lo. Apenas senti-lo. – o que você estava tocando? – falei rapidamente, mudando de assunto. – Ah, é Clair de Lune. Eu _adoro_! Mas Jacob não gosta... – ela se sentou novamente. – quer ver, Seth? –

- Ah, é claro! Você toca tão... Bem. – Maggie deu _aquele_ sorriso. Eu me aproximei do piano enorme e preto reluzente. – toca alguma coisa? – ela disse, estralando os dedos para tocar. – eu aprendi a tocar um pouco de violão, mas não sei bem. – eu menti. Ela começou e a musica, que me parecia ser fácil para o nível dela. – Como se chama essa? – eu olhava para os dedos dela, incrédulo com a sua habilidade. – La Tua Cantante. Edward me ensinou.

– Edward Cullen? Edward te ensinou? Você conhece Edward Cullen? – Perguntei incrédulo. – Sim, a gente troca músicas às vezes, é legal. Ele sabe melhor que eu. – ela riu. - Quem não conhece Edward? Bom, eu o conheci pela Renesmee. – mordi o lábio. – Quer se sentar aqui? Eu posso te ensinar se quiser... –

– É claro! É uma ótima idéia, sempre quis aprender. – menti de novo. – Ah! Ótimo! Sente-se! – ela ficou animada pra caramba. E eu mais ainda. Ela arrumou o banquinho quadrado e esperou eu me sentar. - Tem alguma musica que quer aprender?

– Ah, não. Eu gosto de Clair de Lune, mas acredito que no meio da musica meus dedos vão ficar igual a palito de sorvete. – ela riu estranho. Diferente do normal. Mas eu acho que ela estava só nervosa. – Você vai gostar de La Tua Cantante. Eu toco a mão direita e você a mão esquerda. Ok? –

– eu vou tocar com... Você? Mas quantos anos você fez de piano? – ela sorriu triunfante. – Dez! – meu queixo caiu. – e quantos anos você tem? Quinze?

- Sim. Mas eu nunca quis; minha antiga mãe me obrigou. É uma das poucas coisas que eu me lembro dela. – Maggie fitou o chão, meio incomodada com o que ela mesma dissera. – Se não quiser não responda, mas como é essa história de "irmã perdida"? Collin me contou, mas eu não sei por completo. Maggie não queria deixar de falar, mas também não queria falar. – Minha mãe, ela me abandonou no verão passado. Eu tinha 14 anos, ela me criou até lá, ma ela nunca gostou de mim. Sinceramente, eu não sei por quê. Até que ela me deu o "boa noite cinderela" e me jogou no mato. Morávamos em Port Angeles, ela saiu de lá, veio até perto de La Push, e simplesmente me largou lá. Jacob estava... Bom, isso não interessa. Ele me encontrou, gostou tanto de mim... Billy também... Então ele me adotou. – A voz dela falhava. – Quem é que não gostaria de você? – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido. - E você é feliz aqui? – eu perguntei curioso. – ah... Tenho que ser, não acha? É melhor aqui do que... _Lá_. – para mim ela não parecia feliz. Só não reclamava de nada.

– Desculpe o interrogatório. Sou curioso. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa de mim, qualquer coisa mesmo. – Maggie assentiu.

– E você, Seth Clearwater, o que você tem de interessante para me contar? Que eu não saiba claro.

– Ah, a minha vida é uma mesmice. Sempre a mesma rotina. _Todo_ _santo_ _dia_. – ela não pareceu convencida.

– O que é isso aí? – disse apontando para um papelzinho na sua cômoda.

– Oh, nada. – ela pegou. – É só um pensamento. Eu fiz.

– posso ver?

– Ah, você pode. – Maggie disse sem vontade.

– "Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível" uau. Lindo.

– A senhora Tinkker gosta de você. – eu disse mudando de assunto e sorrindo.

– Oh, nem me fale. Só porque sei tocar piano melhor do que os outros alunos. Ela não larga do meu pé!

– E Sophia Bucket? Acha mesmo que ela gosta de você? – ela riu alto.

– _Sophia Bucket_? Ah tá bom! Aquela garota quer ser o centro das atenções sempre! Não aceita que alguém seja melhor que ela. E a voz dela parece um corvo engasgado. – ela riu da sua piada.

– Por que senta com ela no almoço?

– Com quem mais eu ficaria?

– Na minha mesa tem sempre uma cadeira vazia.

– Oh, obrigada. Você é gentil, Seth. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Existem poucos assim hoje em dia. – meu sorriso ficou enorme. Um pouco exagerado.

– Hum, eu é que agradeço. Você é ainda mais incrível do que eu pensei que fosse! – Meg ficou sem jeito. Enrolava as leves ondas do seu cabelo cor de chocolate, o sorriso tímido se escondia atrás dele.

– SETH! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Jacob gritou. – Eu já estou indo Jake. – me virei para Maggie. –Nos vemos outro dia. Tchau Seth.

Dei um "tchau" mal dado, e saí correndo com Leah e Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Transformação

De manhã nem pude ir à escola, Sue me deixou dormir após uma longa noite de patrulha. Dormi das 4 as 2 da tarde. Depois disso comi seis panquecas. Mas só pensava no dia anterior, tinha sido tão perfeito... Queria voltar lá.

À tarde eu teria que ir lá de novo. Hoje pelo menos tínhamos coisas legais para fazer. Perseguir outra vampira! É muito divertido. Eu estava pensando em fugir, e seguir Maggie, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza.

Sue levou eu e Leah para lá. Quando chegamos lá Maggie estava cozinhando algo bom, pelo cheiro. – Jacob, eu preciso sair. – Maggie disse, e Jacob a encarou. – Aonde vai? – Maggie deu uma pausa. – Dar uma volta por aí, tomar um ar.

– De jeito nenhum! Com esse vampiro por aí eu não quero que saia sozinha. – Maggie ficou desanimada. – Por quê? É por causa que eu sou só humana? Só porque eu nunca vou ser... Como você? – Maggie abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Jacob ficou furioso. – você dê graças a deus que não é loba nem... – Jake desejou nunca ter falado nisso. Ela suspirou. – Qual é? Tem algo mais que eu não possa fazer? Como viver, por exemplo?

– Você não entende Maggie! Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, eu não quero perder você também! Esse é o meu jeito de cuidar de você, eu sei que você não gosta. É inevitável. Você não tem idéia do quanto você importa pra mim. Quer provas disso? Você mora comigo, não mora? – Maggie abraçou Jacob, chorando um pouco. – vou para o m-meu quarto. – ela saiu e piscou para mim.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi um barulho bem forte. Jacob percebeu e caminhou em direção ao quarto da Maggie. Eu me meti na frente: - Deixe ela ir. Se você quiser, eu a sigo, e se acontecer alguma coisa eu ligo pra você. Ok? – Jake pensou. – Vai me ligar mesmo? – Eu sorri, assentindo.

Saí correndo de fininho para segui-la. Ela foi para a floresta. Estranho... O que ela faria lá? Meus passos não podiam ser ouvidos por ela. Maggie olhava sempre para os lados e para trás. O olhar era preocupado e assustado. Eu a cuidava com os olhos, e ela nem viu. Até que eu percebi que ela já tinha andado muito. Talvez alguns quilômetros.

Ela foi para muito longe de casa, uma floresta que talvez nem fosse La Push.

Quando eu vi o vulto que apareceu, meu coração se apertou. Os cabelos cor de caramelo de Wendy estavam a pouco mais de cinco metros de distancia de Maggie. Wendy não a atacou.

Wendy era a irmã de Riley, o vampiro recém nascido que ajudava Victoria com seus planos idiotas de se vingar por Edward ter matado o seu parceiro, James. Então ela também era recém criada, igual ao seu falecido irmão Riley. Ah, quase pulei em cima dela. Mas antes queria saber o que ela queria com a minha Maggie. Minha e _apenas_ minha.

Eu estremeci.

Escondi-me atrás de um tronco. Maggie parecia estar com o coração partido. – Tudo bem, eu não estou nem aí. Pode me matar. Afinal, meu querido irmãozinho não está por perto. – Eu sabia a quem ela queria. Wendy queria a mim.

Wendy parou na frente dela, a poucos metros de mim. – Oh, Maggie. Que atitude boa, você realmente é uma pessoa que ama os amigos. – Disse Wendy, com um olhar convencido.

– Ao contrário do seu amiguinho.

Peguei meu celular, liguei para Jake. Quando ele atendeu, Wendy estava a dois centímetros de morder Meg. Atirei o celular no chão e me transformei em lobo rapidamente. – MAGGIE! Ela permanecia como estava só que de olhos fechados.

Naquele mesmo momento, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Collin e Brandy saíram de algum lugar que não consegui ver e Wendy soltou o pescoço de Meg, e eles partiram para cima dela.

Tarde demais. O veneno estava se espalhando e não havia nada a fazer. Ela se contorcia de dor. Eu já passara por aquilo e eu sabia bem como era, os lobos estavam ocupados com Wendy. Jacob a pegou no colo e a levou dali.

Jacob disse a ela: - Se Billy ver você assim, ele vai ter um surto. Vou te levar para algum lugar seguro. –

Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde a levaria. Os seus gritos de dor me fizeram derramar umas quantas lágrimas.

Eu olhava para trás à cada cinco segundos, mas essas tentativas de ver como ela estava não funcionavam, nem passava pela sua cabeça uma coisa assim numa hora dessas.

Sam gritou outra vez: - Vai logo! Não perca tempo! –

Jacob correu com Maggie no seu colo em direção à caminhonete e ela ficou deitada no banco do passageiro. Eu via tudo ofuscado.

Sam gritou. – Ela fugiu! Ela fugiu! Fuja Jake! Vá logo! Eu ainda tentava olhar para dentro da caminhonete, perdido, confuso, atordoado, como se o mundo estivesse caindo. Eu também não podia negar que estava estranhamente surpreso com isso. Minha cabeça doía mais ainda. A dor se espalhava cada vez no corpo dela. Espalhava-se pela sua corrente sanguínea mais rápido do que eu pensava. Não tinha nada que pudessem fazer. Ela estava virando uma vampira. Quisesse ou não.

– Jacob! A leve para Carlisle! É a única maneira de não fazer ela virar um monstro! Não perca seu tempo, ou a sua irmã vai ser o seu inimigo! – Leah gritava. – Carlisle? – Jake parou. – Vá! Não arrisque a vida dela, por favor! Ela é tudo pra mim. Perco-a, perco a minha vida! – deixei uma pequena lágrima escorregar pelo o meu rosto.

Era como se o mundo tivesse acabado. O meu coração estava partido em mil pedacinhos, como vidro. Não podia vê-la daquele jeito, como vampira. Era como se o sol visse a lua. Totalmente impossível. E então eu me lembrei da pequena poesia que Maggie me deixara eu ler: "Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível". Era tudo a ver com ela. O segredo: a vontade de morrer, o arrependimento era isso que ela fizera, o sonho era de ser loba, e o amor... Será que era... Eu?

Eu me enchi de esperanças de pensar que ela poderia me amar como eu a amo. Arrepiei-me pensando como podíamos ser felizes juntos, nossa. Iria ser tão perfeito, assim como ela.

As lágrimas ainda tomavam conta do meu rosto, e a vermelhidão também. Ela não podia ter feito isso por mim. Eu preferia mil vezes eu morrer.

A frase de Maggie não parava de ecoar na minha cabeça: "um amor inesquecível". Queria mais que tudo saber quem era o seu "amor inesquecível".

Eu chorava como nunca havia chorado em minha vida. Era tão estranho... Eu nunca choro, ainda mais desse jeito. Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? E agora, o que faríamos? Eu não vou abandoná-la, mas se ela ficar vampira ela vai ter que se afastar de mim por muito tempo. Podiam ser anos. Eu não vou conseguir agüentar, ela é o meu vicio agora. Não podia ficar longe dela por tanto tempo assim. "Não! Não!" a minha cabeça dizia. Vou enlouquecer longe dela. Eu a quero aqui comigo. _Agora_.

Meus olhos estavam pior que cachoeiras, eram como o oceano caindo no meio do universo. Eu devia ter estrangulado aquela vampira nojenta e asquerosa desde o primeiro segundo que a vi. Devia ter... Ah, se arrependimento matasse. Com certeza Maggie iria ficar muito assustada, e não ia querer nem chegar perto de mim sem lembrar-se do lobo cor de areia que eu sou.

Em casa, apanhei meu violão, e sem esforço algum, compus uma musica um tanto triste. Chamei-a de _Enlouquecendo. _Descrevia como eu me sentia longe dela. Uma parte de mim havia sido arrancada do meu corpo. Eu me transformava em lobo freqüentemente. Durante o longo mês a minha vida era assim. Pior do que antes de Maggie aparecer. Bom, não tinha nem comparação. Seth, aquele garoto que só falava coisas engraçadas e ria muito, agora era Seth, o garoto que vive em casa, só lamentando-se. Queria mesmo era morrer. Queria até um dia que Jacob foi à minha casa, feliz. Ele entrou, parecendo que iria me contar algo importante – Seth, eu acho que... Eu acho que já pode ir visitar a Meg. Mas não chegue muito perto, ela está bem agressiva ultimamente. – Bastaram estas palavras para surgir um belo sorriso. Meus olhos brilharam de alegria – é... É sério mesmo? – Jake sorriu.

Quando cheguei, logo vi que no quarto de Maggie era o único com as luzes acesas. Dava para ver de longe o brilho da parede azul brilhosa do quarto dela. Eu estava pendurado no vidro da janela da porta do carro do Jacob. – Chegamos. – Jacob estava um pouco incomodado com o fato de eu amar a sua "irmã". Desci do carro e corri mais rápido que pude e bati na porta de madeira do quarto dela. Jake não gostou muito da minha hesitação. Maggie gritou com a voz mais perfeita e aveludada que nunca: – EU NÃO QUERO NADA JAKE!

– hum... Não é o Jake. – ela ficou calada. – quem é então? Billy? – meu sorriso acabou. – Não. – Maggie ficou confusa. – Quem é então?

– Seth. Vim ver como você está. Eu posso... Entrar? – deu para ouvir que Maggie deu uma ajeitadinha no quarto, e nela. - É claro. Pode entrar sim. – eu empurrei a porta, e o brilho da parede azul quase me cegou. Maggie estava deitada na sua cama, que ficava a direita do seu piano. Mas ela, estava muito mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a vi. Parecia uma princesa. Mas não era. Era vampira. Os olhos vermelhos dela brilharam e um sorriso (o mais lindo do mundo) ficou estampado na sua face perfeita. Ela era tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Corri em sua direção e lhe dei um abraço bem apertado. Maggie parecia odiar o meu cheiro. Os seus olhos vermelhos fixavam o piano. Eu a larguei e ela disse: – você tem cheiro de Jacob.

Nós dois rimos. – E você se lembra de mim? Quando foi a ultima vez que me viu? – Maggie parou para pensar. – Na escola, eu acho. Eu não sei bem, não me lembro de muita coisa. Mas é _claro_ que eu me lembro de você. – fiquei lisonjeado com suas ultimas palavras, e disse: - Musica nova? – peguei uma folha com uma letra. – ah isso não... É muito ruim. Não sei se é ou não... – Eu a interrompi. – Você está com sono, quer dormir? Ou quer algo para comer? Eu estou te incomodando? Se estiver me diga, ok? – Maggie deu risada. – Eu não... Gosto de dormir. E não sinto fome agora. – Maggie tentava esconder a risada. Acho que ela não sabia que eu sei que ela é uma vampira. E eu me lembrei que vampiros não dormem, nem comem comida. Muito estranho, pelo meu contrário. – Se você não dorme, digo, não sente sono, por que fica aí deitada? Não tem muito sentido... – Maggie parou de rir. – Eu... Eu sei lá! Acho que é porque Jacob me manda ficar aqui. – Maggie me olhava fixo, com os olhos vermelhos, que pareciam dois rubis.

– Vai demorar a voltar para a escola? – ela ficou pensando um pouco.

– Talvez um mês. Ou dois. No Maximo dois e meio. É, depende de Carlisle. – encarei o chão.

– Hum... – você vai cantar no show escolar ainda?

– Vou sim. – ela fez uma careta e eu dei risada dela.

– vou cantar isso, eu acho. Não sei bem. Se eu conseguir terminar...

– Se não se importar, você conta para eu ouvir? Parece ser legal.

– Oh, tá bom. Pode ser.

Maggie sentou-se ao piano, e começou a tocar. Depois de 27 segundos de piano, ela começou a cantar. A voz dela penetrava naturalmente ao som do piano, parecia mágica. Era como se a sua leve voz acalmasse o meu coração. Perfeita era a única coisa que poderia descrever a sua voz bem. Humilhava qualquer cantora famosa. No final da musica, a linda melodia invadiu o meu cérebro, e eu fiquei hipnotizado. Como se ela tivesse me enfeitiçado. Com certeza nunca tinha visto a voz dela tão maravilhosa como estava naquele dia. É indescritível. Comparar a voz dela com qualquer outra pessoa era como comparar uma galinha com uma águia.

– Gostou? É muito ruim?

– Perfeita. Como é possível? – eu encarava o piano, e Meg me olhava com cara de confusa.

– Você pirou? Está ruim. Pelo menos pra mim está.

– Não! Confie em mim, está muito boa mesmo.

– Ah, ok. Eu confio em você. – Maggie deu um sorrisinho tímido.

– Seth?

– O que? – quando eu virei minha cabeça, ela me olhou, e eu vi que estávamos a dez centímetros um do outro. Bem na hora em que fechamos os olhos, eu ouvi: - ACHO QUE JÁ CHEGA, NÃO É SETH? – Maggie se virou bem rápido. Os seus olhos cor de rubi abriam e fechavam. Ela olhava para baixo, mordia o lábio e ficava com a respiração ofegante. Como se estivesse arrependida pelo o que ela _quase_ fizera. Quase. Argh!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Amigos

– EEEEEEBA! É ISSO AÍ! UHU!

Eu disse essas três coisas por mais de vinte vezes ao chegar em casa. Se eu falasse mais uma Leah era capaz de me estrangular. E eu não estava nem aí.

Cantava dia e noite, e comemorava com alegria. Menos na escola, que ficava sozinho ouvindo as fofocas sobre o sumiço de Meg. Era divertido ouvir tanta besteira. A fofoca que mais ouvi era que ela havia ficado com a gripe suína. Que idiotas. Senhora Tinkker sentiu muita falta dela. Dos seus "showzinhos".

E mais um mês se passou longe dela. Um buraco no meu peito, dizendo para eu ir visitá-la. Mas Jake não permitiria depois daquele quase flagra. Ele estava um tanto agressivo. Bem mais que Maggie. Meus pensamentos eram apenas sobre ela. Era literalmente um vicio.

No dia depois, eu vim para a escola, como sempre de mau humor, porque eu sabia que Meg não viria. Por minha surpresa, bem na hora que eu pensei nela, ela apareceu. O que me surpreendeu foi que seus olhos vermelhos de vampira tinham mudado para cor de mel. Igualzinho aos Cullens. Ela não sorria mais. Ela parecia confusa, estranhamente linda mesmo assim. Senhora Tinkker falou, com sua voz aguda: Hoje eu vou escolher os instrumentos para cada aluno. Maggie falou alto: – que cheiro é esse? – Meg tinha calafrios às vezes e olhava para os outros como se estivesse com dor. Muito esquisito. Maggie não parava de encarar todo mundo, de fazer um olhar estranho... Ela literalmente não parecia bem.

Na hora em que a gente saiu para o refeitório ela ia se sentar com Sophia novamente, mas ela ficou tonta, tapou o nariz e a boca, e ficou parada bem no meio do refeitório. Eu percebi que ela estava passando mal e corri para ajudá-la. Levei-a para sentar comigo, Collin e Brandy. Lá ela parecia estar mais tranqüila. Não comeu nem um grão de arroz. Nada. Brandy e Collin eram o contrario, devoravam a comida como se fosse a ultima refeição que eles teriam na vida. Eu fiquei sem fome também, ficava olhando Maggie tocar na comida, sem comê-la.

Eu e ela estávamos nos dando muito bem, por sorte minha.

Mas não era o bastante. Eu queria que ela soubesse realmente o que eu sinto. Ficar como amigo não era meu objetivo agora. O que eu mais queria era me juntar com minha cara-metade. Queria tê-la apenas pra mim. Nunca desejei tanto uma coisa. Eu já tinha conquistado a amizade, mas eu queria o coração.

Maggie encarava todo o mundo. Os seus olhos cor de mel percorriam toda a sala, como ela costumava fazer. Ela arrancava pedaços da maçã, sem comê-los. Fazia caras de nojo para o estrogonofe servido na bandeja. Parecia não gostar nem um pouco da comida.

Sophia ficava rindo dela por ter sentado comigo. Eu não era popular, pelo contrário. Era só mais um aluno de "La Push High School" e ela não gostava nem um pouco de mim. Que bom.

Na hora de ir embora, fomos juntos. No meio do caminho ela me parou: – Por que você é tão gentil comigo? Digo, você gosta de mim ou você só está fazendo isso porque é uma espécie de ordem do Jake? – eu sorri, tentando desviar dela. – Eu não sou um idiota que faz tudo o que o Jacob quer. Eu gosto de você. – eu ri de novo, e Maggie também sorriu.

A mochila pequena e roxa de Maggie estava aberta, e os seus livros, cadernos e canetas se espalharam pelo chão da calçada. Eu me abaixei para ajudá-la. Para uma mochila daquele tamanho tinha livros demais. Então com a minha mão livre eu levei alguns para ela. Maggie andava com fones de ouvido. – O que está ouvindo? – perguntei discretamente. – ah, Jacob me deu fones de ouvido para ele não precisar ouvir o que eu escuto. Estou ouvindo musica clássica. Jake já está enjoado. A musica se chama _Kiss The Rain_. Bem legal, pra mim. Acalma, quando se está nervoso. – Maggie me ofereceu um fone. – Concordo com você. É muito boa. Vou ouvi-la no meio das provas. – Maggie riu novamente. – E é romântica também. – a musica acabou e a que vinha depois era meio assustadora. – Essa é _Esme's Favorite_. Edward compôs para Esme. Pela minha opinião, ela se parece muito com ela. – nós rimos.

– Chegamos. – Maggie parou e disse: - Até amanhã, tenha um bom dia. – Me derreti totalmente. – SETH! – berrou Jacob. – Aqui às três. Não esquece. – Sorri mais uma vez e fui para a minha casa.

Às três horas corri mais rápido que pude para lá. Não agüentava mais esperar. Jake me esperava na frente de sua casa, encostado no seu Rabbit vermelho. – Seth. Não estou querendo dizer que... Ah, eu acho que... Bem, não sei, mas... – Bufei. – Desembucha. – Jacob bufou também, meio indeciso. – Eu... Tá bom. Eu estou dando permissão para ficar com a Maggie. Isso se você for corajoso o suficiente para dizer isso a ela. – ele riu. Eu fiquei boquiaberto. – é... É sério mesmo? V-verdade? – gaguejei. Jake não estava animado. Eu estava estourando de felicidade. – e-eu... Vou s-s-sair. T-tchau. Disse ainda gaguejando.

- Uau. O que foi aquilo? Nem acredito que Jacob disse aquilo. Não _Jacob_. Logo ele! Que... Sorte! – eu sussurrava enquanto corria com pressa para o quarto de Maggie, mas eu nem sabia o que diria para ela... Eu acho que eu sou maluco! Chegando lá a porta estava fechada. Bati, ouvindo a musica Kiss The Rain, uma das favoritas dela. Era emocionante. A porta permanecia como estava, então decidi entrar. O quarto estava vazio, ela não estava nele. Então deixei um bilhete, com minha letra pavorosa.

Preciso falar com você. Te encontro na frente da sua casa, às 20h30min.

Seth Clearwater.

Tomara que minha letra fosse legível para ela. Era o meu melhor. Queria poder filmar a hora que ela visse o bilhete, para ver sua reação. Em casa, eu cruzava os dedos olhando para o relógio. – 20:30! 20:30! Chega logo! Ah... – eu falava sozinho.

Às 21h 45min. Eu corri para lá. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, vi Maggie com uma camiseta listrada verde e branca, seu jeans e o seu _converse_ favorito. Ela olhava para o relógio, ansiosa. Ela me viu, e arrumou o seu cabelo chocolate rapidinho. Os seus olhos dourados brilharam e ela disse: - Oi Seth! Sente-se. O que quer me falar? – Incrível que todo o tempo que passei em casa, não pensei no que diria. Eu tive que improvisar. – Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. Segredo nosso, ok? – Maggie sorriu de entusiasmo. – ok!

Entramos no quarto dela, e peguei o violão. A musica estava ruim, mas igual eu queria tocar para ela. Porque eu não sei. O violão velho de 1960 de Billy estava encostado lá na sala. Peguei-o e fomos para o quarto dela. As paredes dele me cegavam, de tão brilhosas e resplendecestes. Então comecei.

Maggie me olhava encantada, seus olhos brilhando como nunca, como se eu fosse tão bom quanto ela. Ela era ótima, eu apenas tentava ser pelo menos bom. Mas para ela eu parecia ótimo, até mais que isso. E eu tentava ser o melhor possível. Ficava difícil, pois o sorriso esplendente de Meg me distraia. Parei no meio da musica e pedi: - Você me ajuda com a melodia? – Maggie deu um sorriso super mega entusiasmado. – é _claro_! Por que não? – Continuamos. A voz perfeita dela se encaixava perfeitamente com a minha. Parecia mágica. Sem explicações. A letra era assim:

Eu nunca fui com o vento,  
Apenas deixava fluir,  
Deixando isso me levar para onde quisesse,  
Até você abrir a porta,  
Havia muito mais,  
Eu nunca havia visto isso antes,

Eu estava tentando voar,  
Mas eu não consegui achar asas,  
Mas você chegou,  
E você mudou tudo,

Você tira os meus pés do chão,  
Me gire,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar,  
Sinto como se estivesse caindo e eu,  
Estou perdido em seus olhos,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar, pirar,

Eu vi você à distância de mim,  
Fez sua própria vida,  
Todo o céu tinha o seu tom de azul,  
E eu quero saber,  
Como é sentir isso,  
Você fez isso tão real,

Você me mostrou alguma coisa,  
Que eu não conseguia ver,  
Você abriu meus olhos,  
E me fez acreditar,

Você tira os meus pés do chão,  
Me gire,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar,  
Sinto como se estivesse caindo e eu,  
Estou perdido em seus olhos,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar, pirar,

Baby, você me mostrou para o que a vida é feita,  
Eu não quero me esconder mais,

Você tira os meus pés do chão,  
Me gire,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar,  
Sinto como se estivesse caindo e eu,  
Estou perdido em seus olhos,  
Você me faz pirar, pirar, pirar, pirar.

– Seth! Você é muito bom. É sério! Não duvide disso. – Eu sorri, desengonçado. – Eu duvido. Melhor que você é impossível. Não duvide _disso_. – Maggie abriu a tampa do piano. – Por favor, se você gosta de mim toca Clair de Lune! Eu preciso ouvir! – Maggie agora tirou o feltro que tapava as teclas. – Vou tocar uma música perfeita, a minha favorita. Edward me ensinou hoje à tarde. Renesmee's Song. Vai amar ela, apesar do título ser horripilante. – Meg bufou, e eu não entendi.

– Que bom. Adoro a Renesmee. – Maggie não gostou do que eu disse. – Oh, bom pra você. Ela me dá nos nervos. Eu não suporto vê-la na minha frente. – Meg não esperou muito, e tocou a musica mais linda que já vira em todos os meus quinze anos de vida. Era uma combinação de romântica, com graciosa e linda. Simplesmente perfeita como Maggie havia descrito. Meg encerrou e pediu minha opinião. – O que foi isso? É a musica mais perfeita que já ouvi na minha vida! É uma combinação perfeita de "emocionante" com "romântica", e "linda"... Não sei nem explicar! – Maggie concordou comigo, tímida. Eram esses pequenos detalhes que eu mais gostava nela; o jeito que ela me olhava, tão tímido, tão mágico. – Humanos! Quer dizer pessoas... – Meg ficou sem jeito outra vez. Eu olhei pela janela. Justin chamou Maggie e ela grunhiu algo que não deu pra entender. Ela escorregou até a porta. - Seth, espera aí. Pode ficar olhando pela janela. – ela piscou para mim. Ela o recebeu e entregou um buquê de flores roxas para ela, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Pelo impulso, com a raiva subindo pela garganta, a cabeça girando de tanto esforço para não transformar-me, eu desci lá e dei um "oi" bem animado para ele, tentando muito esconder a minha raiva. Justin olhou para mim, sem entender muito da situação. – Er, oi. Você aqui, garoto? – Eu sorri com cara de triunfante. Maggie também se sentiu aliviada com o que eu fizera. – Sim, Maggie está me ensinando piano. Eu continuava com a musica da Renesmee na cabeça. Justin estava super bravo com a minha presença, e ainda mais que ele sabia que eu gostava dela. Oficialmente não, mas ele sabia. Foi aí que percebi que eu tinha que agir rápido se a queria. Rápido mesmo. Justin me encarava, e enquanto fazia isso, entregava a Maggie um papelzinho, que eu quase espiei para ver o que era. Mas consegui agüentar.

Maggie esperou alguns segundos para dizer: - acho que Jacob não vai gostar disso. – ela esperou mais um pouco. – é melhor vocês irem, ou a coisa vai feder.

Justin sentiu o gosto da derrota, e seguiu andando para casa. Eu esperei ele estar longe, e disse a Maggie: - Meg, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Eu sei, quer dizer, hum... Na verdade eu sempre soube... Maggie, eu sei que você é vampira.

Maggie arregalou os olhos dourados tentando esconder a _enorme_ surpresa. – Jake te contou. – ela afirmou. – e você acredita? Não é estranho pra você não é? Ah, eu nem sei o que dizer. – Maggie riu, percebendo que tinha falado em excesso. – É melhor você ir. – Meg abriu o papel de Justin. Ela, disfarçadamente abriu e deixou ele á vista para eu conseguir ler.

Você e a garota mais incrível do mundo, Maggie. Adoro você. Se ler isso, por favor, me encontre na frente da escola amanha mais cedo. Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Declaração

Após aquele dia maluco, eu sonhei com a Maggie... Nós estávamos num penhasco parecido com o daqui da praia de La Push, e, oh meu deus, essa parte foi perfeita, agente se beijou foi, foi... Sem explicação.

Quando me dei conta já estava a caminho da escola, sabia que iria ver Maggie, agora que já sabia que ela era vampira e que a maldita Wendy havia a transformado, mas eu não tinha nada contra vampiros, precisava me lembrar disso! E o mais estranho era que eu não sentia o cheiro ruim quando estava perto dela, pra mim o cheiro dela era uma mistura de rosas, perfume e violetas.

Quando cheguei à escola, a primeira aula era de Literatura, Maggie não era da minha classe nessa aula, a senhora Rynne começou a ler Romeu e Julieta, então sentei no meu lugar e fiquei tentando decifrar o que eu havia sonhado, sem perceber, acabei dormindo ainda bem que o nerd que eu não lembro o nome me acordou antes do sinal, senão eu estaria frito! Bom, enquanto dormia eu entendi que precisava levar Maggie para o penhasco de La Push, dizer a ela o que eu realmente sou e me... Era estranho falar isso, _declarar_ pra ela!

A segunda aula era biologia, minha dupla era Maggie, então quando cheguei perto dela fui logo soltando: - Maggie eu preciso levar você a um lugar! Nem percebi que ela fitava o chão, algo havia acontecido, logo perguntei: - Maggie, você está bem?

Ela respondeu: - Sim Seth. Que lugar?

- Um lugar! Tem que se á noite, preciso te contar algumas coisas.

- Está bem.

Ela ficou calada durante toda a aula e mais os outros períodos, então quando tocou o sinal, eu disse: - Maggie passo na casa do Jacob pra te pegar a 23:30, pode ser?

- Sim. Ela respondeu friamente.

Passei o dia todo planejando como eu iria o que diria e etc. apesar do _enorme_ esforço eu não pensei em nada.

Finalmente eram 23:25, eu passei correndo pela minha mãe e disse: - mãe, to saindo, vou demorar, tchau! Ela agora já sabia de tudo e nem deu bolas para o que eu disse.

Chegando a casa dos Black bati na porta rapidinho e o Jake me atendeu dizendo: - ah, oi garoto! O que quer aqui à essa hora? Não devia estar dormindo?

- Eu quero a Maggie, quer dizer, quero falar com a Maggie, ela está?

- Sim. - Ele gritou o nome dela bem alto - MAGGIE!

Ela desceu correndo as escadas e eu disse: - Oi Meg.

Ela respondeu: - Oi Seth, estou pronta, vamos?

- vamos logo, rebati.

Então começamos a caminhar, ela parecia estar melhor agora, ainda bem. Não parava de fazer perguntas: - aonde vamos? O que você quer me dizer? Eu respondia calmamente: - você verá!

– Maggie, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Se não quiser responder a opção é sua...

– Oh, é claro. Pode perguntar.

– O que Justin te disse hoje de manhã?

– Você leu o bilhete. – ela afirmou.

– Sim.

– Ele... Ele disse que... Bom, ele tentou me beijar, mas... Eu disse o que eu realmente sentia por ele. – Maggie riu, e eu desabei.

– Eu disse que não sentia nada por ele, e não adiantava forçar.

Maggie riu histericamente.

Meg olhava para os lados, ansiosa, esperando eu falar alguma bobagem.

Eu disse, friamente: - tem uma coisa que você não sabe. Um segredo, eu ainda não estava pronto pra te falar uma coisa dessas... – Maggie me olhou, confusa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? Você ta bem? O que aconteceu? – Disse Meg, impaciente.

Os olhos dela percorriam cada canto do lugar, curiosa pela minha resposta. Ela começou a caminhar para trás cada vez mais e sem querer esbarrou em mim. A pele fria dela dava uma espécie de choque encostada na minha. Novamente, ela disse: - Você é tão quente... – Fiquei totalmente mudo, sem fala. – É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você... Essas coisas estranhas que acontecem... Eu já não sabia o que fazer... – Disse depois de quase um minuto.

- Fale mais claramente, eu não consigo entender aonde você quer chegar! Às vezes você me confunde Seth. – ela olhou para baixo.

- Eu... Bom, você sabe o que o Jacob é certo Meg? – Maggie parou para pensar, e falou alto: - VOCÊ SABE O QUE ELE É? – Eu balancei a cabeça. – Você é... Lobo?! Você?! – Uma lágrima caiu do olho cor de mel dela. Eu disse: - Sou quente, minhas feridas saram mais rápido, eu corro bem mais rápido que o normal... Sou lobisomem, Maggie. _Lobo_.

– Mas... Isso não... não pode ser! Ah... Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. – Maggie deu o suspiro mais profundo que já vira. – Você é o lobo cor de areia que me salvou?

– Sim. – Eu gemi.

Maggie caiu nos meus braços, dura como uma pedra, com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. O seu corpo gelado estava colado no meu. A cabeça dela se levantou e a boca dela ficou à quase dois cm da minha, então foi o momento mais marcante da minha vida, o momento mais romântico de minha vida...

Eu a beijei numa noite de lua cheia, as estrelas giravam ao nosso redor, na minha cabeça, ecoava o som de uma musica, calma, suave... então eu olhei para ela e disse: - Eu te amo. Estou te entregando a parte do meu coração que é sua. –

E de repente quando eu menos esperava, nossos lábios estavam juntos, a sensação dos seus lábios gelados nos meus quentes era como um choque, como um raio, como o encontro das ondas... Mas mesmo assim, era tão suave, sua pele de mármore contra a minha de veludo... Pra mim a sensação foi tão boa quanto deve ser para a Bella beijar o Edward, tão mágico, tão bom, tão inocente, tão tudo... Era algo proibido. Algo inacreditável, algo impossível que por um simples beijo pode se tronar real! Algo que eu poderia fazer pra sempre... O meu primeiro beijo inesquecível. Seu hálito doce percorrendo a minha garganta. Ficamos ali por os melhores 5 minutos da minha vida, acabamos sem ar.

Maggie fez o sorriso que eu mais gostava. Os seus olhos brilhavam com a luz da lua, e ela disse: - Queria poder ficar aqui com você para sempre. – Eu fiquei sem palavras. O seu hálito doce de vampira fez a minha cabeça ficar rodando, e eu queria que aquele momento congelasse, que Maggie Black ficasse entre meus braços para sempre, e eu achava que estava sonhando, eu nem tenho palavras para explicar... Eu apenas sabia que eu a amava, e que ia sentir isso para o resto dos meus dias.

Queria ficar sentindo o macio dos seus cabelos, olhando para os seus olhos misteriosos, PARA SEMPRE...

– Seth, sabia que eu te amo?

– Agora eu sei.

Maggie permanecia imóvel entre meus braços, com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro quente. – Provavelmente você vai voltar logo para casa, não é? – Perguntei.

– Na verdade... Não.

– Vai ficar com sono.

Maggie deu outra risada histérica.

– Não lembra? Vampiros não dormem. Nem comem. Esqueceu?

– Sim. – Nós dois rimos.

Meg me deu outro breve beijinho.

Ela deu um suspiro.

– Você não parece feliz.

– Mas estou. – Menti.

– Seth, o que é? Sou eu? Diga-me agora!

– Como ficamos?

– Você... É só isso?

– Só isso?

– Jake deixou a gente ficar junto, não é?

– Me refiro à Wendy.

– Ah! Ela está viva!

– Nathan também, Meg.

– Quem é Nathan?

– O namorado dela.

– Ah!

– Seth, você ou Leah não a mataram? Ou Jacob mesmo?

– Ela fugiu.

– Pensei que Leah fosse rápida. – Ela bufou nervosa.

– E é. Eu sou uma lesma perto dela.

– Eu devo ser um bicho preguiça perto dela!

– Como faz isso? – Perguntei com as mãos em seu cabelo.

– Isso o que?

– Você me faz rir mesmo estando preocupado com você. Eu não quero que morra por alguém que eu matei. Claro, por ordens.

– Wendy nem Nathan não vão me matar.

– Se liga, você é uma recém criada. – Eu ri dela.

– Está duvidando de mim? – Maggie me largou, e deu um sorriso provocador.

– Não... – fiz uma cara de sarcástico.

Maggie correu em alta velocidade, dizendo: – Vamos fazer uma aposta, então? – Virei lobo e ela observou curiosa. Dei um uivo, e ela riu de mim. Ela correu atrás de mim para me alcançar. Nós dois não éramos bons com corrida.

– Você é talentosa para uma recém criada. – ofeguei, depois da corrida que venci.

– Oh, sim. – Maggie pareceu triste.

– O que há Meg?

– Como vou ser talentosa? Sabe qual é o meu tosco "talento"?

Balancei a cabeça para os lados.

– Eu tenho emoções humanas.

Fiquei sem entender. Vampiros riem!

– Resumindo: eu choro. – ela bufou e fez uma careta.

– Há algo de errado?

– Ah, eu poderia ler mentes, como Edward. Ou ser como Alice, imagina? Nossa, mas chorar? Qual é a graça? O que eu ganho com isso? Ah, que sem graça. – Ela cruzou os braços.

– E aí, Seth Clearwater? Ainda posso ter revanche?

– Pode ser de outro jeito.

Maggie chegou pertinho de mim, delicada.

O jeito que ela era, era de derreter corações, era inexplicável como ela podia ser tão perfeita. Maggie era o que me mantinha vivo, o que eu sempre quis. Algo que desse sal a minha vida.

– Você é a minha vida.

– Oh, você não imagina o quanto eu sinto isso. Minha vida _era_ um lixo.

– Maggie, é sério, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro, pode perguntar qualquer coisa, Seth.

– Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

– É claro! Seth, o que seria de mim sem ter você ao meu lado? Quase me matei quando virei vampira. Eu te amo mesmo. Nunca duvide disso. – Maggie me deu um beijo.

– oh, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida. – Sussurrei para mim.

– É com certeza. Mas, me diga uma coisa: você é o meu namorado agora, não é?

Maggie estava envergonhada.

– Sim Meg. Só quero ver a cara de Justin amanhã. Ela vai ficar doido. – Eu ri, e Maggie não.

– Não queria magoá-lo. Se não deu para notar, ele gosta de mim.

– HÁ-HÁ. Duvido que goste mais do que eu. Ele só gosta. Eu amo incondicionalmente. Sem explicações.

– Deixa de ser ciumento, você sabe que ele gosta de mim. Mas você deve saber mais ainda que a única pessoa que me importa agora é você. Apenas você. Billy e Jacob também, mas... Ah, esquece. Nunca fui boa nisso. – Maggie deu um sorriso. – Sou boa em várias coisas, mas nisso, jamais vou ser.

– Isso não importa. O que importa é que você é a minha namorada agora e nada vai nos separar. Eu te amo demais. Se eu te ver com outra pessoa, pode saber. Vou partir pra cima. – eu disse sorrindo, mas Maggie pareceu não achar graça.

– Vai me ver no show escolar?

– Não perco isso por nada.

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu agora. – Acho que trocar você por outro cara seria a ultima coisa que eu faria na vida. É sério, eu vou te amar sempre, aconteça o que acontecer.

Ela me deu outro beijo, com o choque que estava cada vez mais forte.

– Ah, não! Merda! Essa garota me persegue!

– Quem? – na mesma hora em que disse isso, senti o cheiro de lobo e vampiro. Jacob e Renesmee.

Maggie tinha essa estranha rixa com ela.

– Eu vou sair daqui. Não vou ver isso não! É tortura! Eu vou embora agora. Tchau, e _muito_ obrigada. A gente se vê amanhã, na escola. Te amo. – ela sorriu, e sumiu entre as arvores. Foi tão rápido que não deu tempo de falar nada. Jacob e Renesmee estavam longe ainda. De repente, Maggie apareceu de novo, notando a minha cara triste. – Vai ficar comigo? – Eu perguntei. Maggie disse, com muita pena: - Não, eu não posso. Fique com isto. Tem o meu cheiro, eu acho. – ela me deu a pulseirinha que ela usava, azul, que era sua cor favorita. – Tchau. – ela estava com pena de mim. – Desculpa. – ela sussurrou. E então ela se sumiu de novo, e Renesmee sentiu minha presença.

–Oi, Seth. O que faz aqui? – Nessie disse delicadamente. Após notar minha cara abatida, ela perguntou novamente: - O que aconteceu?

–Nada. Ah, eu estou feliz e um mouco triste também. É uma confusão. Mas eu estou mais feliz que triste, eu alcancei a maior meta da minha vida. – sorri para ela e Jake.

Renesmee não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a justificativa que eu dei. – O que houve, que você está tão feliz? Wendy morreu? – Perguntou Jacob, curioso, desconfiando Maggie estar na historia.

– Er, Jake, você vai ver isso e entender o que aconteceu. Mostrei a pulseira azul-marinho que Maggie me dera, e o queixo dele estava no chão. – Mas isso é de Maggie. – ele parou. – Nossa, eu pensei que fosse fazer isso só no ano que vem! – Renesmee não entendeu do que falávamos. – Nessie, eu cheguei a comentar com você que Seth teve impriting com Maggie? – Renesmee fechou a cara.

–Não. Não falou nada sobre isso. Mas agora eu sei, Jake. E parabéns pra você por ter conseguido quem queria. Pena que seja ela, você merece pessoas melhores. – Nessie definitivamente não gostava dela, não sei por que.

No dia depois, tive que levar Maggie para a casa de Carlisle. Não sei por que, ela já estava indo para a escola sem se retorcer de vontade de matar todo mundo. Fazer o que, não sou vampiro para saber dessas coisas. Jake nos levava com o seu rabbit vermelho para lá. Ele iria ver Renesmee. E eu acompanharia Maggie no lugar dele. Chegando lá, deu para ver Edward, Emmert, Jasper e Renesmee saindo por uma janela. Uma das muitas janelas de vidro que tinha naquela casa grande e iluminada, que me fazia lembrar Riley. – Ah, não. Não mesmo. Não vou ser obrigada a ver isso. Por favor, Jacob Black pare o carro imediatamente. – Exigiu Maggie. Jacob suspirou, e eu fiquei sem entender. Maggie ficava com os dentes trincados. Jake percebeu que eu estava por fora do assunto, e me disse: - Lembra da rivalidade boba de Maggie e Renesmee? É só isso. Ela não quer me ver com ela. Mas eu não estou nem aí. E o pior disso é que não tem motivos. É simplesmente birra delas. Mas Renesmee não tem culpa de nada, Maggie encara ela toda vez que a vê. – eu dei risada. No fundo eu tinha que discordar dele, apenas os santos não bateram. – Humpf. Aquela garota me dá nos nervos. Argh. – dei risada outra vez da cara de Maggie. Ela cruzava os braços, trincava os dentes e encarava Nessie. Depois de alguns minutos, Renesmee percebeu que Jake vinha vindo, sorriu, e depois parou ao ver Meg e eu. Jacob parou o carro, e a primeira pessoa a descer foi Maggie. Ela saiu bufando e tentou não olhar para Jake e Renesmee. Quando ela foi falar comigo, viu que atrás de mim Jacob estava dando um beijo em Nessie. – Ah, Jacob! Eu disse que não queria ver isso, não! Guarda os seus "momentos românticos" para outro lugar. – Maggie tapava os olhos dela. – Você faz isso todos os dias comigo na escola, sabia? Nem vem, porque hoje eu vou me vingar. – Renesmee olhou para mim. Com certeza ela era linda, muito linda, seu cachos bem organizados desciam até abaixo do ombro, sua pele era branca mas não tanto quanto da de Maggie, seus olhos era iguais os de Bella antes da transformação o brilho que havia neles era o mesmo quando Bella via Jacob há um tempo atrás, ela parecia um boneca. Ela usava uma roupa comum para os Cullens, escolhida por Alice com certeza, ela era perfeita para Jacob, como se fosse desenhada especialmente para ele seus rostos se encaixavam perfeitamente.– Oi, Seth. Oi, Maggie. – A voz dela desceu uma oitava ao dizer o nome de Maggie. – Oi, Renesmee. – Disse com nojo, apenas por educação. – O que faz aqui? – Nessie perguntou, irritada com a presença dela. – Carlisle. – Maggie ergueu o queixo. – Eu não quero sair bebendo sangue de pessoas por aí. – Renesmee virou os olhos e disse bem baixinho, para Meg não ouvir: - Convencida! – Maggie acabou escutando e disse: - Você cala essa boca! – Meg correu para atacar ela e Renesmee fez o mesmo, mas não deu tempo, pois eu a segurei com força, e Jake segurou Nessie. As duas tentavam escapar, se encaravam profundamente, e sem motivos. Então apareceu Edward novamente, pedindo explicações para Renesmee. – Pai, eu juro, não fui eu. Pergunte para ela. – Renesmee explicou. – Ah, não se faça de santa, Renesmee. Você me chamou de convencida e minha paciência tem limites. Você é uma criancinha, Renesmee. Só tem aparência de ter minha idade. – Maggie se virou e foi bloqueada por Carlisle. – Que bagunça é essa? Maggie? Renesmee? Seth? – Eu bufei. – Elas brigaram, Carlisle. – Me virei para Maggie. – Podia ter evitado, não é? – Tirei a mecha de cabelo dela que atrapalhava a minha visão de seus olhos. Rosalie e Esme saíram de algum lugar que não consegui ver, e Rosalie disse: - Ah, o totó e a mini totó. O que fazem aqui? – Ela deu uma risada estranha. – Ah, eu não sou loba, Loira! Você é mais burra que uma mula empacada. Ninguém merece. – Maggie retrucou. – Oh, Maggie! Poderia ser mais delicada um pouco? Não parece você quando está brava. Acalme-se. – Eu avisei-lhe, sussurrando.

Maggie se acalmou, e respirou fundo. E então, Jacob decidiu piorar as coisas dizendo para ela: - Maggie eu não acredito nisso! Olha o que você fez! Não tem noção das coisas? Renesmee podia ter se machucado. Pense antes de fazer essas idiotices. Se não, não vou deixar mais você vir aqui. – Renesmee ainda com a cara fechada, me chamou. – Ah não! – Ela disse. No mesmo momento, Jacob a olhou feio e Maggie largou o meu braço, que estava prestes a puxar. – Seth, pode dizer uma coisa para Maggie por mim? Oh, se eu falar agora ela vai dizer que eu só quis parecer boazinha... Então: eu lhe peço desculpas e queria também perguntar por que ela me odeia e eu a odeio. Obrigada! – Nem deu tempo de responder, e Renesmee sorriu como se eu tivesse dito sim. Eu me virei e eu e Maggie fomos para o consultório de Carlisle. Acho que ele não estava muito satisfeito com a rivalidade entre Maggie e Renesmee. Ele não sabia... Enfim, ele ficou fazendo um montão de bobagens com ela, por exemplo: mandou ela abraçar um lençol com cheiro de humano sem ficar com os olhos pretos e tal... eu quase dormi. Ficava pensando no porque das brigas de Meg e Nessie. Teria um fim?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Fim

Já estávamos juntos há um tempo, e Meg já estava super popular na escola (afinal de contas não é todo dia que se vê uma aluna que é tão inteligente e toca piano tão bem).

Naquele dia eu acordei dando um pulo da cama, não lembrava o que tinha sonhado, mas estava com uma sensação ruim. "espero que não seja com a Meg" pensei. Arrumei-me e fui tomar o café, ovos com bacon (mamãe fazia os melhores ovos com bacon do mundo!) comi três servidas, fome grande, coisa que tinha ao fato de ser lobo. Fui para a escola, chagando lá avistei Meg e Jake apoiados no rabbit vermelho do Jake, como reação automática eu corri em direção a Mag, e a beijei sem mesmo pensar, ela me devolveu o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo. Toda vez que nos beijávamos era como um choque de magia, ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso, eu poderia ficar beijando-a para toda a minha existência, mas Jacob nos interromper dizendo: - Oh Seth, ela é minha irmã e vocês estão no colégio, por favor! Eu respondi com um sorriso, só depois disso percebi que ficamos um pouco mais de 3 minutos nos beijando, parecia segundos para mim.

Passamos por todo estacionamento de mãos dadas, sorrindo, embora eu olhasse o tempo todo para ela eu só ouvia: - Oi Meg, Bom Dia Maggie, Olá Meg. Isso me deixa muito enciumado, porque eram apenas garotos que davam oi, embora ela respondesse apenas com um sorriso, era o _meu_ sorriso preferido. Eu fique a observando, seus lindos cabelos ondulados, seu sorriso perfeito, seu olhos cor de mel profundos, sua pele branca como neve e dura como mármore, ela era feita pra mim.

O sinal tocou entramos para a 1° aula, Literatura, quando chegamos na sala, o Justin, garoto mais popular da escola e capitão do time de basquete veio falar com Maggie, eu fiquei muito, muito, mas muito bravo com ele, eu tinha vontade de me transformar ali mesmo e quebrar as costelas dele,uma por uma, mas tive que me conter. Enfiei-me na frente de Meg e disse, olhando para ela: - ah Meg, MINHA Maggie Black. Enfatizando a palavra minha, isso fez com que o Justin se afastasse, fazendo cara feia e Maggie deu uma olhada que me deu arrepios, sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas não me arrependi. Eu fiz isso três vezes, com Justin, com Brandon e Luke, ambos populares e bonitos.

No intervalo, sentamos juntos, eu, Meg, Collin, Brandy, Quil, Embry e Jake numa mesa. Acho que Maggie se sentia mal sozinha só com garotos, mas eu a queria do meu lado, _sempre_. Os "novos amigos" dela foram a convidar para sentar com eles, mas teriam que me levar junto, então fomos nós dois para a mesa dos "populares" eu nunca tinha ouvido papo tão chato e estúpido, mas Maggie parecia tão entusiasmada com isso, então eu aceitava, até certo ponto!

Quando tocou o sinal novamente, por mais estranho que parece, eu tinha ficado muito aliviado, não teria mais papo chato, porém seria dia da Sr. Tinkker falar sobre o show de talentos idiota dela. Entrei na sala de aula de mãos dadas com a Maggie, sentamos juntos no banco do piano, embora aquilo parecesse muito complicado para mim. A Sr. Tinkker começou dizendo que Maggie tinha que participar, etc. Eu nem prestei atenção, só depois que Mag sussurrou no meu ouvido delicadamente: - Vou dedicar para você a minha apresentação! Eu dei a ela o sorriso mais lindo que podia, ela me respondeu com o MEU sorriso preferido. Então Justin veio falar com Maggie de novo, que saco! Eu comecei a tocar o piano, chamando atenção da Mag, eu disse: – Meg, me ensina a tocar essa coisa? – Ela me deu outra olhada, não gostei, mas ela era _minha_. Ela disse: – Claro Seth! Então Justin se afastou de novo. Ela disse bem baixinho de for que só eu podia ter ouvido: – Precisamos conversar sério!

– Sobre o que? – Respondi no mesmo tom.

– Você vai saber!

Terminou a aula e nós fomos passear um pouco na floresta, ela ficava linda brilhando como diamante sob a luz do sol. Ela começou: – Seth, você me deve explicações! – ela interrompeu a caminhada, estressada.

– Sobre o que?

– Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe!

– Cara eu vou te falar. Não sei não!

- Que atitudes foram aquelas, de ciúme, eu te amo muito, mas tenho meus amigos e minha vida, Seth. – Seus olhos estavam tão pretos como os meus, de raiva.

- Mag, você não entende, o quanto eu te amo, é algo inexplicável, sem medidas. Eu fico enfurecido e com medo só de pensar em te perder, eu sinto ciúmes de que quando alguma cara... Argh!.. Mais bonito do que eu vem falar com você!

– Seth, meu deus, você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida, a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que eu vim para cá, eu nunca te trocaria por _ninguém_. Mas agora eu tenho amigos, e eles são só amigos. – Lágrimas corriam de seus lindos olhos dourados.

– Meg, eu juro que isso não se repetirá, eu vou tentar me conter, são meus instintos que fazem eu ter estas atitudes.

– Então, nós vamos ter que dar um "tempo" porque eu faria tudo que pudesse e o que não pudesse pra te ver feliz, e você apenas _tentaria_ por mim. Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar se eu realmente quero você!

– Mag, você quero me ver morto?! pois é isso que eu vou fazer sim você. Minha vida fica sem sentido sem você, Maggie Black.

– Seth, não! eu vou indo, pense bem! – Parecia que estavam arrancando a alma dela, ela se esforçou ao máximo para as palavras saírem de sua boca.

- Meg não, não, por favor... – Eu supliquei, mas ela não deixou eu terminar a frase e saiu dali, agora eu percebi que estava chorando, muito, percebi que a Maggie havia terminado comigo, isso doeu tanto, como se junto com ela tivesse ido meu coração e no lugar dele, apenas uma pedra, isso parou o meu sistema, eu fui para casa, sem perceber o que fazia. Passei pela casa, subi as escadas e fiquei no quarto o dia todo, sem comer, beber ou tomar banho, só pensando nela. Minha mãe ficou muito preocupada, mas Leah disse que era melhor deixar, agradeci mentalmente a ela por isso. Nesse tempo, eu desabei dormindo sonhando de novo com a Maggie, não podia me controlar ela era a minha vida, meu amor. Foi um sonho diferente dos outros, eu sonhei como _era _a minha vida, foi difícil pensar nisso, mas foi assim.

Como de costume desci as escadas e com apenas duas panquecas, minha mãe estranhou, mas Leah entendeu. Fui para a escola, o lugar onde em menos queria ter ido naquele dia, logo que cheguei com Collin e Brandy, que começou sua tradicional história de que viu uma "gatinha" e etc. eu avistei perto do rabbit vermelho de Jacob, escorada lendo um livro, tão perfeita no seu silêncio que eu tinha vontade de gritar seu nome e correr em sua direção, e ela daria o _meu_ sorriso preferido, não sei se tinha direito de dizer que era meu agora que me coração não podia mais bater, ele havia parado. Então para tentar não fazer minhas feridas doerem mais, olhei pra cima e vi um cartaz que dizia :

Baile de dia dos namorados

Venha curtir o **amor**

Esta noite, as 21:00 hs na quadra de esportes da escola!

Então olhei para Mag de novo, agora Justin, estava a convidando para ir nesse tal baile nesse exato momento, eu pude ver que ela me olhou, viu que eu estava a olhando e desviou o olhar e disse sim, sem vontade nenhuma. Era eu que faria isso, antes certamente eu não iria a essa festa, minhas feridas internas latejaram como ácido. A aula foi a pior de todas, no almoço, ela se sentou como de costume na mesa da Sophia, mesmo sabendo que ela não gostava dela. Voltei pra casa, e Brandy e Collin insistiram que eu fosse aquela festa de qualquer jeito, teria que ver as "gatas" que o Brandy arranjou para ele e Collin, pedindo desculpas por não arranjar ninguém para mim, eu ainda estava com Maggie quando ela falou com as garotas, eu disse: - Nem se preocupe cara, não queria ir mesmo.

O resto do dia correu, lento, devagar, dolorido com nunca havia sido antes eu podia passar sem comer beber ou algo do tipo já que minha vida havia me abandonado e lavado com ela meu coração, meu ser. A noite chegou e me arrumei completamente sem vontade encontrei Collin e Brandy e fomos para a maldita festa idiota.

Ela estava deslumbrante, com um vestido rosa, eu podia ficar olhando pra ela pra sempre, era como um remédio pra mim. Ela estava na mesa dos populares, com Justin e seu "amigos" fiquei simplesmente parado encarando-a sem perceber quanto mico eu pagava ali parado, Collin me chamou dizendo: - Cara, vamos lá, você tem que parar de pensar nela e curtir a festa. Fazendo a maior cara de animação que podia, não me convenceu. Muitas garotas me convidaram pra danças, mas nem notei o rosto delas, não sei o que tinham em vir me convidar, eu disse não a todas e continuei sentado por toda a festa, já não aguentava mais, resolvi sair para fora, ver se adiantava. Estava tudo com uma decoração rosa e cheia de corações lá fora, quando olhei para o canto, vi o que eu menos queria ver nesse mundo, Maggie e Justin se beijando. Aquele era o meu beijo, o choque que eu sentia nunca mais poderia ser sentido os seus lindos lábios nos meus, nunca mais teria essa chance de novo, teria? A minha vontade era me cravar uma faca bem no coração, mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria, serio dolorido o bastante quanto eu merecia. Sem perceber comecei a tremer dos pés a cabeça, logo Collin e Brandy apareceram, num rápido movimento Maggie percebeu eu parou imediatamente dizendo: - Justin, para com isso nunca mais me agarre assim! E virou, dando de cara comigo tremendo e chorando, fez uma cara de susto e tentou falar algo, que eu não ouvi, pois já tinha sido levado para a floresta. Deixei o calor que me incomodava subir pela minha espinha e apenas corri, o mais longe que pude, tentei agüentar, mas não consegui, uivei, tão alto como nunca, um uivo de dor a dor que eu sentia a de rasgar qualquer coração, doía tanto que eu me sentia cego de tanta dor, sentia como se Jane Volturi tivesse me torturando, era como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado na minha frente com uma estaca de ferro em brasa, eu queria correr por toda a noite e nunca mais ver Maggie de novo, não queria deixar minha feridas tomarem mais conta de mim do que já tomavam, então corri a noite inteira, sem rumo, sem direção.

Três semanas depois

Então era assim, correr sem rumo por um bom tempo fazia bem, como o Jake disse, mas pra mim fazia bem só por um tempo afinal de contas, eu tinha que voltar para a minha casa. Nesse ritmo se passaram três semanas, a única coisa de "especial" digamos que aconteceu comigo foi que em um das minhas corridas eu bati de frente com uma vampira, cabelos cor de caramelo e de olhos vermelhos feito rubi, não consegui destruí-la mas entendi pouco do que ela disse, foi algo do tipo: - Riley, vingança! Ela gritava isso o tempo todo durante a luta, e depois fugiu. Logo contatei Jake e Sam, mas sabia que a coisa não era com eles, e sim comigo matei Riley naquela luta contra os recém criados.

Já estávamos em novembro, eu ainda parecia um zumbi, se não fosse pelo meu calor constante diriam que eu estava morto. Minha rotina era Escola, Casa, Correr ou patrulhar. Sem Maggie meu mundo era um total deserto sem vida nenhuma e o buraco no meu peito só aumentava, não cicatrizava. Na aula do Mr. Baker, escrevi algo na ultima folha do meu caderno:

No seu olhar está escondido a estrela mais brilhante, a estrela que me guia. Eu não agüento os dias de tempestade, em que as nuvens a tapam. Eu fico perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Fico me perguntando se essa estrela é um planeta com vida, um cometa passageiro ou uma estrela cadente, capaz de realizar o meu desejo. Prefiro acreditar que é um meteoro, capaz de fascinar quem o vê e destruir ao se chocar com a terra ao mesmo tempo.

Com certeza a descrevia bem.

Resolvi correr por ai, como sempre fazia. Mas me dei de cara com alguém que eu não esperava encontrar nunca mais enquanto eu existisse. Wendy. A vampira que transformou Maggie, eu a olhei com ódio, raiva. Ela correspondeu entrando em posição de defesa, seus olhos vermelhos como rubi. Eu percebi que podia dar a ela o que ela queria, minha vida. Então resolvi fazer alguma coisa, deu um passo para o lado, ela correspondeu meu movimento para o lado oposto ao mesmo tempo que eu, ainda em posição de defesa, passamos um tempo fazendo isso. Então eu comecei:

- Então, quer me matar me mate! Eu disse para ela, Por um momento senti a verdade em minhas palavras, minha vida já não fazia mais sentido afinal. Ela respondeu um "não" profundo e sarcástico e fugiu pelas matas. Claro que ela não aceitaria fácil de mais para ela. De repente ouvi um som de folhas se mexendo e virei-me de costas, não vi nada, devia ser um bicho. Fui para casa amanha, avisa o Jacob de toda essa confusão. Mas resolvi ir direto para lá.

Visão Maggie -

Eu estava na janela do meu quarto quando vi Seth, o lobo cor da areia que eu amava correndo por ai, mas dessa vez foi diferente, ele parou. Fui atrás dele para o ver o que havia acontecido, fiquei atrás de um árvore, vendo o que acontecia. Ele estava com a Wendy, a vampira de olhos rubis, que estava sedenta de vingança. O vento era muito forte aquela noite. Eu ouvi tudo sem fazer um ruído.

Se aquela vampira matasse Seth, eu me sentiria culpada pro resto da minha vida. Era eu que ela queria não ele... Fui atrás de Wendy, - Eu sou a parceira dele, é a mim que você quer, por favor, não o mate, mate a mim. Disse para ela enquanto ela estava de costas. Ela se virou, e com certeza achou tão fácil quanto antes, e disse: - Matarei você, mas darei tempo para se despedir de seus amigos e os despistar, terá que vir neste mesmo lugar daqui 1 semana! Sem lobos ou vampiros, ou ele irá morrer! Ela me disse friamente, e parecia não estar mentindo, então eu faria. Fui para casa e o Seth estava lá, pela cara Jacob já sabia de tudo. Toda vez que Seth me via, baixava a cabeça e colocava as mãos na barriga, como se eu lhe torturasse toda vez que o visse, eu sentia o mesmo, só de pensar que teria que me despedir dele daqui a alguns dias, doía tanto aqui dentro, tive de correr, meu "poder idiota" estava prestes a entrar em ação. Pensei toda a noite nele, Seth Seth Seth, seu nome ecoava na minha cabeça, e toda vez que eu pensava nele era como se um grande buraco fosse aberto no meu peito.

A noite passou e Jacob me obrigará a ir na escola, a primeira aula era música, eu não tocava mais piano, nem nenhum instrumento tudo me lembrava Seth e os dias que passamos juntos. Sr. Tinkker me lembrou que na sexta-feira seguinte haveria o show que eu coloquei o nome para cantar, a música que sabia seria " I Want To Know What Love Is " e eu lembrava também que teria de dedicar a Seth, eu tinha prometido. No mesmo segundo, num pensamento rápido demais para a velocidade humana, lembrei que era o dia do meu "fim", teria que correr, para não desapontar a Sr. Tinkker.

Visão Seth -

Resolvi contar direto a Jacob, ele estava na casa dos Cullens com Renesmee, ela já aparentava ter a minha idade, e parece que pararia por ali. Cheguei lá e toquei a campainha, Carlisle atendeu e Jacob estava atrás dele com Reneesme em seus braços

- Jacob, é urgente, preciso falar com você! Eu disse imediatamente, ele bufou, deu um beijo em Renesmee e disse: - Boa Noite meu amor. Saímos para a floresta e eu logo desembuchei: - Jacob, eu me encontrei com a Wendy, outra vez, eu lutei contra ela... Jacob não deixou eu terminar e gritou comigo: - Garoto, você é louco?!? E se ela tivesse te matado?! Somos um bando! Eu respondi: - Calma cara! eu estava vencendo, mas ela fugiu em direção ao mar. Ele se acalmou, e fomos para sua casa.

Quando chegamos lá, Maggie chegou, perfeita e deslumbrante como sempre, a dor voltou, tive que colocar as mãos na barriga parecia que tudo ia cai r de dentro de mim. Ela notou e saiu correndo para sua casa, Jacob só me olhou como quem diz "hã... Pois é né!" Voltei para casa, desanimado como sempre, Sue já nem notava mais e Leah também.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: Outro Começo

Assim passou-se uma semana sem mais pistas da Wendy, mas eu tinha uma sensação ruim. Maggie continuava da mesma maneira, me ignorando e eu sofrendo por ela. Chegamos na sexta-feira dia do show de talentos da escola, eu estava determinado e não ir, Maggie cantaria ou tocaria e não me faria bem nenhum, embora o meu impulso e vontade de lobo fosse correr até lá só para ouvi-la mais uma vez, porém, minha determinação não valeu nada para Collin e Brandy. Eles me arrastaram para a quadra de esportes da escola, estava tudo bem decorado ao alunos responsáveis pela decoração fizeram um bom trabalho, mas isso não importava, eu vim só para a ver a apresentação de Hip-Hop de Collin e Brandy e iria embora, embora não fosse isso que meu coração quisesse, segundo eles era a 6° apresentação, de 8. O Primeiro a se apresentar foi Ben, foi anunciado pela Sr. Tinkker como: "Ben e o sapo cantante", foi um desastre, depois foi a vez de Shinny que cantou uma música infantil e as cortinas se fecharam antes da 6° palavra da música. Foram assim as primeiras três apresentações, Sr. Tinkker anunciou: "Agora o Hip-Hop de rua dos meninos do time de futebol" E foi uma gritaria geral, todos comemoraram como se eles fosse _grande_ coisa, mas eles fizeram uma ótima apresentação, quase profissional eu diria, Collin e Brandy teriam que lutar muito para superá-los, então ouvi Sr. Tinkker falar euforicamente com sua voz irritante "Sophia Bucket vai cantar Beautiful Soul, música de sua autoria "Maggie havia escrito uma poesia com esse nome, leu na aula de literatura, era dela com certeza, a letra era linda mas a voz de trasgo de Sophia estragou completamente a música, ela não foi vaiada nem cortaram sua música, ninguém fazia isso com causa de seu pai milionário que matinha a escola, finalmente ela acabou foi um alivio para meu ouvidos, e Sra. Tinkker disse que fariam um "pequeno intervalo". Collin e Brandy vieram ao meu encontro na barraca de refrigerantes, e disseram: - Seth você vai ter que agüentar até a ultima apresentação! Disse Collin e Brandy acrescentou sem pausar: - Nós fomos posto em último! E sair correndo antes de eu dizer que Maggie ia apresentar, oh meu deus, Maggie eu ia ter que ouvi-la porque o intervalo acabou e os portões foram fechados, fui para a bancada, muito desanimado e sentido um dor no peito enorme, saberia que ficaria pior quando a visse. Sentei-me no banco, preparado pra sofrer e agüentar o que viria pela frente. Então ela começou dizendo: - Dedico essa música a Seth Clearwater . E então eu olhei para seus olhos, pela primeira vez não senti nenhuma dor em apenas olhar. Maggie me olhava, enquanto tocava piano e cantava a música que ela havia feito. Eu fui o primeiro a ouvir. A sua voz começou a penetrar no som do piano perfeitamente, entoando um som exatamente igual as notas que ela tocava. A cabeça dele se inclinava as vezes, os olhos se fechavam rapidamente por segundos e ela me olhava novamente. A sua voz era o antídoto para a minha doença – o amor. Durante a música, ela não sorria nunca. Olhava-me com tristeza. E então eu percebi que o som de Maggie cantando era um vício. Mais que isso. Era tudo o que eu sempre quis. Percebi de novo que eu não estava mais falando de sua voz melodiosa, que entoava a musica com perfeição. As era sua alma. Que era a metade de mim. E eu sabia que ela correspondia. Mas por quê? Porque ainda tínhamos que esconder isso um do outro? Alguém me explique isso. Eu não vou conseguir olhá-la mais se não for para lhe dizer o que estou dizendo agora. Não mais.

Levantei-me da cadeira vermelha que eu sentara, e abaixei a cabeça, evitando olhar para Meg. Não me agüentei. Ela me viu levantar e fez o mesmo. – Não! – Maggie disse para ela mesma. Eu me virei, e percebi que ela ficava à cerca de vinte centímetros de mim. – Por favor, não vá. Eu preciso de você mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo todo. – Ouvi Jacob bufar. – Por quê?

– Porque eu te amo. – as palavras saíram tão bonito... Meu cérebro foi invadido. Me deixei levar pela sua frase, e quando eu acordei, estava pertinho dela. Tão pertinho quanto estávamos na noite que a beijei pela primeira vez. Na minha cabeça, eu repetia: "eu te amo para sempre. Não vou te deixar nem no momento em que morrermos. Porque você é tudo: minha alma, minha vida. Não importa o que acontecer, eu estou bem aqui."

E então nossos lábios se juntaram novamente. Tudo o que eu pensava, se foi para o ar. O choque fez minha cabeça rodar, nós estávamos juntos outra vez. E nenhuma Wendy poderia nos separar. Muito menos outra pessoa. A minha metade estava comigo, e dessa vez vai ficar para sempre. Era o que eu achava, até ela me dizes as palavra que eu nunca queria ouvir: - Adeus, lembre-se que eu te amo mais que tudo na minha existência. E saiu correndo na velocidade vampiresca, mas eu não iria deixa assim eu não deixaria ela fugir outra vez, então gritei: - Maggie! Com toda a potência que eu tinha e sai correndo na velocidade subumana. Ela estava indo em direção a floresta enquanto dizia: - Adeus Cullens, Adeus Jacob, Billy, Sue, todos os lobos... Adeus Seth! E deu um longo suspiro. Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com todos esses Adeuses, mas eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Então comecei a correr mais lentamente, e me escondendo sobre as árvores, até que Maggie parou, e lá estava a criatura, Wendy, seu nome me dava tremores de raiva neste momento, Maggie disse: - Wendy, eu nunca confiaria em um vampiro, principalmente sedento de vingança, mas por favor eu lhe suplico, você vai me matar não precisa levar ninguém junto! Maggie disse com lágrimas nos olhos, o que me fez quase soltar um uivo, mas agora não era o momento de atacar. Continuei ouvindo e Wendy disse com uma voz sarcástica, que me lembrava Aro: - Maggie, Maggie, você realmente não deve confiar em uma vampira, mas não vou matar seu amado, Ela já vai sofrer o bastante depois de ver a pequena tortura do seu grande amor! Dizendo isso Wendy levantou uma câmera de vídeo e posicionou de forma que pegasse todo o ambiente. Maggie deu um grunhido de dor e pediu de joelhos: - Por favor, ele não me ama! Mas Jacob sofrerá com isso, não mostro para eles! Wendy fez uma cara de malévola e disse: - há-há, garota se você pensa que vai ser tão fácil, está muito enganada. E só pra constatar e a ama na mesma quantia que você! Maggie deu um grito de dor, e Wendy a atacou, eu não pensei e segundo antes de Wendy encostar nela eu uivei alto obstante para toda a matilha ouvir, e me joguei na frente de Maggie, a empurrando para um lado e ganhando um golpe nas costas de Wendy, doeu profundamente, mas menos que sentir a dor da perda de Maggie. Num estante toda matilha estava lá, e eu e Wendy lutamos, em movimentos rápidos para qualquer humanos, mas eu estava em defesa de Maggie, enquanto eu não acabasse com isso não pararia, mesmo que eu tivesse de dar minha vida para salva-La, então eu ouvi a voz da alpha ecoar na minha mente _Seth para já com isso! Você já destrocou a vampira completamente! Vá cuidar das suas costas! _então eu percebi que havia feito uma vampira em uma grande pilha de pedaços e o resto da matilha cuidou disso, então eu olhei para Maggie, ela estava com uma cara muito espantada, e então eu voltei a forma humana e desmaiei.

Acordei na casa de Jacob, e ouvi a voz calma e serena de Carlisle dizendo: - Ele quebrou 14 costelas, mas já está praticamente recuperado! Incrível! Quando abri os olhos a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Maggie, ela estava linda, preocupada comigo! E então ela perguntou envergonhada: - Seth, está tudo bem? E eu respondi bem calmamente: - Sim. Precisamos conversar não é? E ela respondeu olhando para os lados: Sim, Carlisle disse que você pode andar, se quiser, vamos lá pra fora? E eu olhei pela janela, era noite, um céu tão estrelado que me lembrava um certo dia, no penhasco. E então, levantei e fomos para lá.

– Você ainda me odeia? – Maggie abaixou a cabeça e resmungou baixinho.

– Não. Nunca te odiei, nunca vou te odiar. Não consigo fazer isso.

– Oh... – Maggie suspirou de alívio. Ela me olhou novamente. – o que esse lugar te lembra? – Ela quis saber, já sorrindo.

– Você. E você sabe disso. Quer me dizer algo importante? – Cortei o papo furado.

– Ah, sabe... Eu não... Bem... Acho que eu não posso mais esconder o que eu sinto. – Maggie deu uma indireta.

– então você poderia me mostrar o que sente? – Na mesma hora, nos beijamos. De longe, aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo. O mais apaixonado. Não, era perdidamente apaixonado. Como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo de nossas vidas. Tão intenso... Ela era minha novamente. Agora, para sempre. Sempre e sempre.


End file.
